virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adonis Restaurant/Main Menu
Appetisers *Artisan Bread Board plus a choice of any three tapas bowls: **''Marinated sun-blushed tomatoes'' **''Black/green pitted olives with Mediterranean herb olive oil'' **''Peppadew sweet peppers filled with cream cheese'' **''Tzatziki: Greek yoghurt with cucumber, garlic, dill, and mint'' **''Burrata with pesto'' **''Chorizo braised in port wine'' **''Roasted red pepper hummus'' **''Mushrooms a la grecque'' Starters *Soup of the Day - with crusty bread, butter, and olive oil *Paprika Dusted Halloumi Fries - served with sweet chilli sauce and salad greens *Grilled Aubergine Roulades - feta cheese, mixed greens with sweet bell peppers and garlic dressing *Sticky Baby Back Pork Ribs - cooked in Jack Daniel's barbecue sauce with green onions and red chillis *Seafood and Saffron Risotto - clams, squid, scallops, and king prawns *Stuffed Squid - wild mushroom duxelle, tomato ragout, crispy leeks and balsamic glaze *Dry Tom Yum - chicken, prawn, mushrooms, celery, spinach, ginger, fresh chilli, lemon, spring onions, and rice noodles *Rags of Beef - garlic, onion, fresh basil, dried chilli flakes, and a side salad *Burrata Bruschetta - red onion, mixed pepper, olives, garlic, tomato, basil, and focaccia *Shanghai Style Spring Rolls - stuffed prawn and chicken mince, sweet chilli dip, chilli soya dip, and Asian slaw *Rillette of Mackerel - on cucumber carpaccio, dill and melba toast, and cumin and mustard dressing *Vegetable Potato Croquettes - leafy greens, chickpea salad, sriracha honey, and watercress salad Mains *Venus Steak Burger - made with twenty-eight day aged chuck steak, and served with caramelised onion relish, mayonnaise, baby gem leaves, french fries, and coleslaw *Mixed Grill Tandoori Platter - chicken tangdi kebab, pork tikka skewer, lamb kofta kebab, chilli pepper beef skewer, tabbouleh, cucumber raita and chilli, mint, and corianda chutney *Pan Fried Duck Breast with Aromatic Chinese Spices - sweet potato fondant, sauteed Asian vegetables, cumin spiced carrot puree, beetroot gel, and red currant jus *Chicken Escalope - with apricots, morel and porcini mushroom, potato pave, buttered green beans, chargrilled tomato, and port wine jus *Pork Loin Chops - Lyonnaise potatoes, garlic sauteed cavolo nero, baby carrots, and rustic tomato and chorizo sauce *Tagliatelle Al Forno - cherry tomato sauce, sausage meat, chicken and parmesan cheese *Grilled 10oz Rump Steak - served with french fries, peppercorn sauce, slow baked flat mushroom, and vine tomatoes Dessert *Deconstructed Eton Mess - with summer berries and strawberry compote *Passion Fruit Bavarois - with mango gel, coconut sable, white chocolate mousse, and a milk chocolate shard *Salted Caramel Tiramisu - served with pistachio shortbread *Peanut Butter Brownie - salted peanut brittle, chocolate sauce, and vanilla ice cream *Chocolate Caramel Brownie - with vanilla ice cream *Key Lime Pie - with mixed fruit compote and orange sorbet *Sticky Toffee Pudding - served with toffee sauce and rum and raisin cream *Hot Chocolate Matcha Lava Cake - sesame tuille and coconut gelato ice cream *Fresh Scones - served with clotted cream and jam *Strawberry Verrine - strawberry panna cotta with strawberry jelly and whipped cream *Chocolate Verrine - triple chocolate mousse with chocolate crumble *Caramel Verrine - salted caramel tiramisu *Selection of Mixed Ice Creams or Sorbets *Venus Dessert Island For Two - exotic fresh fruit selection, mango, coconut, and pistachio ice cream with sesame tuille, and yuzu tart and hot chocolate matcha lava cake *British Cheese Board - Somerset brie, Wensleydale with cranberries, Stilton, and Cornish Yarg, served with gooseberry jam, savoury biscuits, celery, and grapes Fish *Broiled Fish of the Day - served with a choice of one of the following sauces: maltaise, chimichurri, lemon butter sauce, seafood broth, or red wine sauce *Posh Fish and Chips - striped bass fillet with chilli and coriander batter served with mushy peas, chunky chips, tartare sauce, and a wedge of lime *Salmon Royale - smoked salmon and horseradish crust, sour cream and chive, crushed new potatoes, garlic sauteed French beans, and beurre blanc *Summer Seafood and Saffron Stew - With clams, king prawns, scallops, salmon, tuna, potatoes, roasted sweet peppers, onion, and spinach served with focaccia *Sesame Crusted Tuna Steak - pan fried medium rare, steamed Jasmine rice, stir fried pak choy, mushrooms, Chinese cabbage, and spring onions in an oriental sauce *Spaghetti Vongole - clams cooked in Sauvignon Blanc, garlic, red pepper flakes, and basil oil, served with crusty bread Vegan and Vegetarian *Paella Valencia with a Twist - Arborio rice, saffron, white wine, morel and porcini mushroom, sweet peppers, red onions, tomatoes, olives, and peas *Vegetable and Butternut Squash Balti - roasted butternut squash, carrot, spinach, chick peas, sweet peppers, red onion, and mushroom rice, served with a poppadum, naan, and mango chutney *Vegetarian Pad Thai - flat rice pasta with Asian vegetables, mushroom, spring onions, pak choi, sambal, fried tofu, and sweet soya sauce Salads Salads can be ordered in "sample" or "ample" sizes. *Caeser Salad - baby gem lettuce, anchovies, parmesan cheese, cajun chicken, maple cured bacon bis, and garlic croutons *Greek Salad with Torched Feta Cheese - cucumber, red onion, cherry tomatoes, sweet peppers, and Kalamata olives *Seared Sesame Crusted Tuna Oriental Salad - baby cos lettuce, new potatoes, cherry tomatoes, green beans, red onion, olives, and soft boiled egg *Tabbouleh Salad - bulgur wheat, parsley, spring onions, basil, cherry tomatoes, sweet peppers, and lemon olive dressing Pizzas All pizzas are served with a thin and crispy twelve-inch crust. *Meat Feast - tomato sauce, mozzarella, ham pepperoni, barbecue chicken, bacon, and mushroom *Margherita - tomato sauce, mozzarella, and oregano *American Hot - tomato sauce, mozzarella, pepperoni, jalapenos, and crushed chilli *BBQ Chicken - tomato sauce, mozzarella, barbecue chicken, sweetcorn, sun-blushed tomato, and pepper *New Yorker - tomato sauce, mozzarella, pepperoni, ham, and mushrooms *Sicilianna - tomato sauce, mozzarella, Sicilian ham, olives, artichoke, and sun-blushed tomato *Veggie - tomato sauce, mozzarella, spinach, olives, sweetcorn, mushroom, and pepper Paninis All paninis are served with french fries and coleslaw. *Barbecue chicken, bacon, and mozzarella *Bacon, brie, and cranberry sauce *Spinach, peppers, sun-blushed tomatoes, and mozzarella *Ham, mustard, and mozzarella Lunchtime Specials *(Monday) Minute Pepper Steak Sandwich with Swiss Cheese - open sandwich with medium cooked steak tossed in red wine jus, topped with garlic sauteed onions and cheese, served with skinny fries *(Tuesday) Tex Mex Chicken Burger - cheese, guacamole, sour cream, tomato salsa, and skinny fries *(Wednesday) Tandoori Pork Tikka on Pitta Bread - marinated in Indian spices, served in a pitta bread accompanied by pickled cabbage slaw, spicy mint chutney, and cucumber yoghurt *(Thursday) Penne with Chicken - tossed in olive oil, garlic, and chilli flakes with parmesan cheese and curly parsley *(Friday) Beer Battered Fish and Chips - served with mushy peas, tartare sauce, and chunky chips *(Saturday) Honey and Soya Glazed Salmon - served with Lyonnaise potatoes, wilted greens, and Asian vegetables in a teriyaki sauce *(Sunday) Vegetable Quesadillas - flour tortillas stuffed with sweet peppers, red onion, and cheese, pan fried and served with guacamole, tomato salsa, and sour cream Side Orders *''French fries'' *''Chunky chips'' *''Sweet potato fries'' *''Garlic field mushrooms'' *''House salad'' *''Lyonnaise potatoes'' *''Potato pave'' *''Battered onion rings'' *''Steamed mushroom rice'' *''Garlic sauteed green beans'' Category:Adonis Restaurant